A heart for a smile
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: Akira is a new member of Sabertooth. While he thought the guild would rely on the nakama power, he would understand soon that everything isn't good as he expected to see. Yaoi


**A heart for a smile**

**A/N : Hello everyone ! That's actually my first story about Fairy tail and I hope you'll enjoy this. I really liked Sabertooth's guild. They are so interesting characters and I wanted to make a little story about them. My OC is named Akira. He's a new member who will join Sabertooth's guild a bit before the Grand Magic Game events. However, I warn: that's a yaoi story (and my first one too). There would be a couple between Akira and a character from Sabertooth. If you don't like yaoi, don't read.**

**Anyway, I will do my best so I hope you'll like it and I hope you'll review me. Thanks again and enjoy the story! **

While he was walking toward the base, bragging his baggage along with him, Akira felt excited. No, that's a bit of excitation filled with anxiety. After all, that's understandable. He was a magus and had never managed to enter in a guild before. Today, that would be his chance. He had planned to meet the master of the famous guild, called Sabertooth if he wanted to get his mark and moving in permanently.

Actually, he had hesitated during a long moment before choosing definitely the guild where he would enter. He had hesitated between Blue Pegasus, Fairy tail and Sabertooth and at the very end, he chose this latter.

However, according to people around him, Sabertooth was shown to be one of strongest Guilds existing in Fiore and every member was extremely powerful. He also heard that there were even two Dragons Slayers in but as he didn't know much about these creatures, he didn't really mind. He just kept in mind that Sabertooth was that powerful that he was right to be anxious. And when he penetrated in the apparent base, he realized that the atmosphere had changed. Glancing at the flag which showed the symbol of Sabertooth, he shivered. Then ignoring his fear he headed straightforward for the kind of giant pyramid in front of him.

While he was walking, he caught sight of two people who were leaving the head quarter. He stopped. These two people were dressed in magus's uniform, and Akira could distinguish a dark mark on their arm, which was similar to the symbol shown on the flag. Akira seemed to hesitate but at last, as these two were apparently members, he ended up by moving for them.

"…Good afternoon…" He said, trying to clarify his words. "…You're from Sabertooth, aren't you?"

One of the two people, who was wearing a kind of hat on the head, just raised one eyebrow, apparently surprised to find such an individual like Akira was, moving around their Guild. The other, apparently more unsympathetic than his comrade, frowned.

"What's up? Who are you?"

"My name is Akira Hikari." Akira responded, the look of these two made him a bit uncomfortable. "I'm new there so…Do you know where I could meet the master of Sabertooth, please?"

Listening to him, the second guy's frown became more apparent on his face. He didn't seem to believe in Akira's words and sneered. "Why do you want to meet our Master, you guy?"

Akira moved back. He didn't expect him to act as rude toward him. "…Well…I'm new there so…I'm a magus and..."

"No more, guy." The second replied spitefully. "Do you want to join your famous guild, Sabertooth?"

"…Yes…"

To this response, the two guys silently glanced at each other, then after a short time, the two began to chuckle. That's not a nice chuckle…rather rude and cold one, as if it showed to Akira that he wasn't welcomed there.

"Are you kidding? Do you think joining Sabertooth is as simple as this? That's one of strongest Guild! That's even the STRONGEST one! Do you think that Sabertooth would accept such the creepy wreck you are looking like?"

They then stared at Akira's appearance. To this, Akira sighed. He was wearing a dark, black robe of magus with some kind of skull and crossbones on as a kind of necklace around his neck, with a silver cross like a pendant. But despite all, the guys could guess that, even under his dress, he wasn't as muscular as the others members were. Moreover, he looked dumb and naïve. So how could such a guy join their Guild? No way he could be.

"You're wasting your time there, little one." The first guy replied. "Jiemma already rejected many others magus who wanted to enter in the Guild only because their appearance didn't fit with him. You should leave before being rejected too."

"Right! Leave, you freak!" The second spat out.

"Leave him alone!"

The two members turned around toward the person who just talked. Akira followed their glance, then saw something that he didn't expect to see.

This was a girl who just raised the voice. A beautiful girl, to be honest, from Akira's point of view. She was a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face as a blue ornament on the left side of her head. She looked a bit arrogant, but still more sympathetic and nicer than the two others who welcomed him. The girl took a step forward them.

"Leave him alone" She repeated again. One of the two guys just gave a surprised look to her.

"Yukino. What are you doing there again? Weren't you supposed to be at the meeting? Jiemma summoned the five most powerful members of the guild about the topic of the Grand Magic game."

The Grand Magic Game? Akira heard a bit about this, but he never had any precise explanations about it. After all it involved only guilds, so unless entering in one, he wouldn't participate to this.

"Stop teasing that poor guy!" Yukino stared at them with a stern look. "If Sabertooth can't find any good and powerful members, that's because you scare them before they can take a step in the guild."

Then, ignoring the two others she turned back to Akira, staring him with a surprised smile.

"If you want to meet the Master, follow me. I will lead you to him."

"Thanks."

Then leaving the two guys, Yukino led him to the door to come inside. Before they entered, Yukino asked him.

"…What's your name?"

"Akira Hikari."

"I'm Yukino Aguria. And I hope you'll join us very soon."


End file.
